Meha
by darkfire123
Summary: My second fanfic. A new camper is joining the camp, Meha Saffire. She's not quite what's expected... R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. But I do own Kyoto, Meha and Andrew. Illy belongs to my friend.
1. The Beginning: MEHA

_My second fanfic! :3 I'm so proud of myself. xD  
I will indeed post another chapter. R&R!_

_Happy reading~  
~*Darkfire*~_

* * *

I enjoyed the warm sun shining on my pale face. I was at the beach.  
I ran a sticky hand through my black, oily hair.  
"Meha darling," my mother said, "why don't you go swimming?"  
I gripped my towel tighter. "It's embarrassing with this swimsuit."  
My mother looked offended. "I bought that myself," she snapped.  
"Now Mehanne Juliet-Amber Saffire, it's time for you to swim."  
Gosh, I hated when she called me my full name. It's embarrassing.  
I slowly let the towel drop and crawled to the ocean like a baby.

After an hour, I heard a sickening screech from the sky.  
"Gosh, what is that?!" I yelled.  
I turned around, to see my mom screaming for help,  
a disgusting creature with many heads strangling her.  
"MOM!" I shouted and ran towards her.  
In the distance, I saw someone from my math class last year.  
"A-Andrew?!" I gasped loudly.  
I saw him take out a... a sword? and slashed at the monster.  
"Run," he ordered. I nodded and started running,  
grabbing a towel on the way.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Andrew struggling to destroy it.  
"Get out of here!" he yelled again. I glanced at my unconscious mother.  
"Mom," I whimpered and started sprinting again.

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, I saw Andrew again.  
"Andrew!" I gasped, eying his wounds. He grinned. "That was one EPIC fight."  
"You're bleeding!" I exclaimed, looking for fatal injuries.  
"Meha, I'm fine," he reassured. "Now, we have to go."  
"Go where?" I asked curiously. "And what were those?"  
Andrew looked around cautiously. "No time to explain. Let's go!"  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the beach. I yelped a bit.

After an hour, which seemed like days,  
we got to the middle of no where in New York. It was a weird hill.  
"Where are we?" I asked again, while being pulled up the hill.  
Andrew stayed silent until we passed a pine tree.  
A ferocious dragon was at the roots. A golden fleece hung by a branch.  
Andrew sighed. "Welcome," he breathed. "to Camp Half Blood."


	2. Welcome, to Camp Half Blood

"Welcome," he breathed. "to Camp Half Blood."  
I gaped. "Camp... Camp Half Blood?" I managed to choke out.  
"Half bloods," Andrew explained. "are half human and half Greek god."  
I was still in shock. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "THEN WHAT WAS THAT THING?!"  
I continued yelling. "WHAT WAS THAT MONSTER THAT TRIED TO KILL MY MOM!  
WHY WAS IT THERE? AND SERIOUSLY, WHERE AM I?"  
I started sobbing. Andrew put his arms around me but I pushed it off.  
"Go away," I muttered and started running towards the giant building I saw.  
Andrew followed. "Go away," I repeated, tears still shielding my eyes.  
He obviously ignored what I said. "You're going the correct way," he said.  
"Huh?" I was confused. Andrew pointed at the giant building. "The Big House," he replied as a figure appeared by the door.

"Hello Chiron," Andrew said. Chiron? I thought. Who's that?  
"Andrew, what do we have here?" the person asked.  
"This is Meha," Andrew explained. "It seems she's a half-blood also."  
"Meha," the figure seemed to smile. It stepped into the light and I found out.  
it was part horse. "I am Chiron," it said. I nodded cautiously. "Meha."  
"I am a centaur," Chiron explained. "Horse/Human." I nodded again.

"Did Andrew tell you what a half-blood is?" Chiron asked. I nodded, yet again.  
"Did he tell you what he really was?" I shook my head, looking at Andrew.  
He sighed. "I hate going through this routine over and over."  
"Sorry," I murmured. Andrew kicked off his sneakers.  
In the place of his feet were... HOOVES. Like horses or goats.  
"HUUHHH?" I was yet again confused. "I'm a satyr," Andrew grinned.  
"A satyr?" I asked. "Like, the goat/human thing in Greek myths?"  
Andrew crossed his arms and frowned. "I am not a thing!" he protested.  
"Roight," I muttered. "So what to do--"  
I was cut off by a boy with brown hair. "Chiron, where's Annabeth?"  
He looked at me. "Oops. Uh, were you talking?" I nodded.  
"Sorry," he said and extended his hand. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."  
I shook it. "Meha Saffire, daughter of uh, Jasmine Saffire."  
Percy laughed and looked at Chiron. "Does she know...?"  
Chiron shook his head. "Perhaps you can help her find out?"  
Percy nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for Annabeth too."  
"Oh, Annabeth is going to arrive a few days late," Chiron said.  
"She's not here?" Percy asked. The centaur nodded.  
"Well, in the meantime, let's go find out who your godly parent is," Percy grinned.  
"Huh?" I have got to stop saying that. Percy sighed. "Come on." He grinned almost evilly.  
He started running, expecting me to catch up. Of course I did. I was fast.  
After a few minutes, I started to lose my patience.  
"Well, I suppose we should start looking for my parent," I said annoyed.  
Percy stopped at an arena. "Yeah, we start now." 


	3. Daughter of Poseidon?

Percy stopped at an arena. "Yeah, we start now."  
It turned out that the arena was a sword arena. "Sword?" I stammered.  
"Yeah," Percy confirmed. "Sword."  
"But aren't they pointy?" I asked, a bit on the uneasy side.  
Percy sighed. "Gods, you fail." I frowned. "Hey!"  
He handed me a light sword. I lifted it up. "Still worried..." I muttered.  
"Gods," he repeated. "Just... just try and attack with it."

I swished it around, giggling. I stepped forward abruptly, sticking the sword out.  
"This is fun," I said. "I fail, though."  
"Yeah... you sorta do," Percy murmured, then added, "Not to be rude or anything!"  
I laughed again. "Uhh... so what does this have to do with anything?"  
Percy shrugged. "Just seeing what you can do." I nodded.  
"Do you wanna see if you're a Poseidon?" he asked. I shrugged. "Sure, why--"  
I was interrupted by a bucket of cold water dumped on my head.

"PERCY!" I screamed. "What was that for?!"  
Percy looked at me. "I thought you said you wanted to see if you were a Poseidon."  
I growled at him. "Here," he said, handing me the sword. "Try again."  
Due to my anger, I took the sword, played around with it and at the least expected time...  
I stabbed it right next to him, into the wall.  
Percy winced. "W-whoa," he breathed, and moved away from the sword. "That was an epic stab."  
He got out a pen. Gee, what's he gonna do? Write a memo? No, he clicked it... and it turned into a sword.  
"W-what're you gonna do with that pointy thing?" I stuttered.

"Fight me," he challenged. "Fight you?" I asked. "You have GOT to be kidding me."  
Percy frowned. "No, I'm serious." He lunged and slashed at me.  
I, somehow, side-stepped it. His eyes widened a bit.  
I started to randomly try to stab him. Percy blocked all of them.  
But then again, there was that one stab that almost grazed his arm...

"I bet you're a Poseidon," Percy said eagerly, probably happy to have a new sibling.  
"Then why didn't I know?" I asked.  
"I don't know," Percy wrinkled his brow. "I told the gods to claim their children before the age of 13.  
I frowned also. "Well this is certainly interesting."  
Percy grinned. "You're getting the hang of a demigod already."  
"Demigod?" I asked.  
"Another name for half-blood."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Since we're not sure if I'm a Poseidon, can I try other stuff?"  
"Yeah, sure."

Percy lead me to an archery range. "This is for...?" I asked.  
"Apollo," Percy answered. I nodded and took a quiver of arrows and a bow.  
As I strolled to the target area, I started to quietly sing a song.  
"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. I wipe away tears that I cry..." I sang, almost silent.  
Apparently, Percy overheard. "You sing really good," he commented.  
I blushed. "Uh, thanks?" I said and loaded the bow.

I took a careful look at the red-and-white target. I closed one eye, and let go of the arrow string.  
I saw the arrow fly swiftly in the air... and hit a bulls-eye.  
"Beginners luck?" I muttered, turning to Percy.  
"I don't know," he replied. "Try again."  
Loading the bow again, I shot again. I closed my eyes as the arrow soared in the air.  
It hit another bulls-eye. "You don't suppose that's more luck?" I mumbled.  
A girl walked by. She had, obviously dyed blue, long hair. The girl wore dark clothes and lace, fingerless gloves.  
"Hey," she said. "I saw your shots. That was epic."  
"Thanks," I murmured.  
"Kyoto Tanaka." The girl extended her hand, grinning.  
"Meha Saffire." I took her hand and shook it.  
"Are you new here?" Kyoto asked. I nodded. "I just came today. I'm looking for my parent."  
"I'm a Hades kid," Kyoto said. "Big Three and all." I nodded again.  
"Can I help you find your parent?" Kyoto asked. "Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kyoto expressed. "I wanna see if you're my sister."  
I stared at her in shock. "What?" she frowned. "I do."  
"I know," I said. "But I might be a Poseidon child--"  
"And she might be Apollo too," Percy crossed his arms, a serious look on his face.  
"Whhaaattt?" It was Kyoto's turn to stare. "Are you sure her shooting wasn't luck?"  
"I got bulls-eye twice... in a row," I said. "Wow," she breathed. "Well."

Kyoto grinned evilly. "Come on!" she grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from the archery range.  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked, feeling pain from being dragged. "And how are you dragging me?"  
"Somewhere," Kyoto answered. "and I drag people all the time."  
As we got in a small grass field, Percy huffing and puffing after catching up to us.  
Kyoto started to hum, and her face looked blank. "Ky...Kyoto?" I muttered.  
"Shh," Percy put a finger to his lips. "She's summoning the dead."

I almost toppled over. After a few seconds, Kyoto's face went back to normal.  
"Kyoto?" I mumbled. "Yeah?" Kyoto grinned. "There are dead people behind you."  
Kyoto looked back. "Oh, that's Gus, Larry and Gor." I waved awkwardly.  
The spirits looked at me oddly. They opened their mouths but no words came out.  
Kyoto "talked" to them for a while. Then, she waved her hand across them and the spirits disappeared.  
Kyoto had a disappointed look on her face. "So you can't talk to spirits." She frowned.  
"Um, I don't think so..." I stammered. "Any other powers Hades children might have?"  
Kyoto thought. "I forget."

I sighed. "Fail." Percy nodded. I almost forgot he was there!  
"I guess you aren't a Hades child," Kyoto shrugged. "Well."  
"So you might be a Poseidon child or Apollo," Percy said.  
"Unless Artemis decided to marry..." Kyoto mumbled.  
"It's about lunchtime," Percy said, mainly to me. "Let's go chow."

Kyoto, Percy and I started towards the Pavilion.  
"Ooh, burgers!" Kyoto exclaimed happily. "Sweet potato fries," Percy grinned. He started to fill his plate with a girl attracted his attention.  
"Annabeth?!" he cried suddenly and left his plate at the table.  
"Percy!" the blond girl gasped. They embraced each other. I stared like an idiot.  
"Nice, lunch's just starting," Percy gestured towards the Pavilion.

They chattered happily together. "MEHA!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned around to see Kyoto.  
"Sit." She pointed to the seat next to her. "Aren't I supposed to be at the Hermes table?"  
"Who cares?" Kyoto scoffed and pointed at the seat again. I walked over and sat down.  
"What's up?" Kyoto asked. "Nothing, you just spent most of the day with me, Kyoto," I said.  
She laughed. An average sized girl with almost pure black hair, to match her all black clothes, walked up to Kyoto.  
"Hey, Kyoto," she said. "Who is this?" she asked. "I'm Meha Saffire," I replied. "Illy Nimativ," the girl grinned.  
It's creepy how Kyoto and Illy seemed so much alike.

Suddenly, Chiron stood in front of everyone. "Everyone, attention," he called.  
"We have two new campers here," Chiron said. A few people whooped. "Meha Saffire, please stand up."  
I slowly stood up. A few people murmured, "So she's a Hades child?" Another person said, "Isn't there two new campers?"  
"And Mark Noitol. Mark, please stand up." A tall boy stood up. He had strawberry blond hair and freckles.  
More people shouted happily. Mark and I sat down, a few seconds later. Kyoto and Illy had already finished their food.  
I played with my food until Kyoto slapped me on the back. "Time for archery!" she chirped.  
"Again?" I moaned. "Can't I just like, rest?" Kyoto looked at me. "No."

Illy skipped behind Kyoto and me. "Archery, huh?" she grinned.  
"Meha's really really good," Kyoto said, looking at me. "Huh?" I stammered. "I'm not that good."  
"You hit two bulls-eye in a row," she pointed out. "SHE DID?!" Illy exclaimed.  
"Must be an Apollo," Illy murmured.


	4. Eggs and bacon for half price

"You must be an Apollo," Illy murmured.  
"Actually," I said. "I might be Poseidon..."  
"WHAT?!" Illy exclaimed. "Apollo or Poseidon?" I nodded.  
"Unless Artemis decided to marry," Kyoto muttered as we finally got to the archery range.  
Illy handed me a bow and a full quiver of arrows. "Shoot, young Meha, shoot."  
I groaned and loaded the bow. After carefully aiming, I let go and the arrow hit another bulls-eye.  
"Whoa!" Illy and Kyoto said at the same time. "That was epic!"  
"Why do people in this camp say 'epic' so much?" I asked.  
"Epicness runs in Camp Half Blood," Kyoto answered solemnly.

"Or does it?" Illy said sarcastically. After a second, she said, "No, it SOO does. You need to learn how to be EPIC."  
I raised my eyebrow. "Okay... Now what do I do?"  
Illy pointed at my bow, and Kyoto pointed at the arrows. "Shoot again, duh," Illy said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

I shot again, and hit close to the center of the target. "Great job." Chiron appeared behind us.  
"You might be a child of Apollo!" I was getting tired of this freakin' routine now.  
"I might be a so- I mean, daughter of Poseidon, actually," I mumbled.  
"Really?" Chiron raised an eyebrow. "This is a peculiar case." "I know," I said. "CHEESEBURGER!" Illy randomly screamed.  
"BACON AND EGGS FOR HALF PRICE!" Kyoto shouted, adding onto the randomness. Chiron and I looked at them.  
"We have got to stop watching Veggie Tales too much..." Kyoto murmured.  
"Aw, I like Veggie Tales." Illy frowned.

"Can we get back to the parent case?" Chiron asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Right." Illy giggled. "Roiiigghhhtt." Kyoto laughed.  
"We might as well see if you're Zeus's child," Chiron muttered. "Sure." I shrugged.  
He thought for a second. "Try to shock someone." I frowned. "How?" "Just try," Chiron said. I hesitantly put my fingers on Illy's hand, thinking of lightning, electricity, shocking-  
"OWWW!!!!!!" I heard. It was Illy. "That's hurt." I pulled my fingers away. "AH! Sorry!!!!" I gasped, feeling embarrassed.  
Chiron's eyes widened. "Do you think..." He trailed off. I saw Kyoto shrug. "A possibility..."

"What?" I demanded. "Don't you see?" Chiron asked. "You might be a daughter of Zeus."  
I gaped. "No way." Chiron simply shrugged. "It's a possibility."  
"You mean..." I trailed off. "You can be a daughter of Poseidon, Apollo or Zeus?" Chiron finished for me.  
I nodded. "This is really creepy," I mumbled.  
"Well, if you didn't realize you might've been a daughter of Zeus, you probably aren't a daughter of Athena," Illy snorted.  
Kyoto said, "Maybe we can ask Andrew. Wasn't he in her math class?" Illy nodded.  
Kyoto started to drag me again. "Let's go ask him," she said. "Ow," I replied painfully.

Illy, Kyoto and I reached the Big House, where the satyrs were talking. I saw Andrew. "Hey," I said quietly.  
He turned around and smiled. "Hey, Meha," Andrew said. "We don't get warm welcomings?" Illy asked. "Rude, rude, rude..."  
The satyrs frowned. "Hi, Kyoto. Hi, Illy." Illy nodded, looking pleased. "Hello little satyrs."  
Kyoto waved and dropped me. I scrambled to my feet. "Andrew, you were in Meha's math class, right?" Kyoto asked.  
Andrew nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Is she smart?" Illy questioned. "Uh," Andrew's face flushed.  
"I sucked at math," I said, looking at the two Hades children. They frowned, at the same time.

"So you're not Athena's child?" Kyoto said as we walked from the Big House. "I don't think I am..." I mumbled.  
"Uh, so, you're not Athena or Hades, but could be Apollo, Zeus or Poseidon." Kyoto rubbed her chin, pretending to have a beard.  
"Kyoto, you don't have a beard..." Illy said. Kyoto frowned. "Aw."  
I cocked my hip. "Well, what do we do now?" Illy shrugged. "We could see if you're Hermes kid."

"Sure," I said. "Um, how do we do that?"  
"We could see if you could steal stuff," Kyoto suggested. "Like, you know. God of thieves and all."  
"That's a nice idea," Illy approved. "I wanna see if you can steal my secret stash of pudding."  
"PUDDING?!" I exclaimed, imagining the creamy, thick chocolaty taste of the pudding. Illy nodded. "Connor and Travis stole it for me."  
Kyoto crossed her arms. "Well, hurry up!" Illy went into the Hades cabin. I bet she was protecting her precious pudding.  
I crept by the cabin, examined it all over and slipped inside, sliding under a bed as soon as I entered.  
Illy spun around. "I know you're there, little Meha," she taunted, and I felt my hands around.  
I stopped my hand when it touched a box-shaped thing. I grabbed it and looked at it. "Snack Pack puddding" it said.  
I grinned and slipped out of the cabin when Illy wasn't looking.

"I got the pudding!" I shouted and ran towards Kyoto. She started cracking up.  
"What? I did get it." I frowned. Kyoto took a pudding cup and broke the lid. She stuck her tongue in it and ate the creamy, rich pudding.  
((Please tell me if I'm being to pudding-ish. xD))

Illy came out a few minutes later. "Wow," she grinned. "Epicness."  
I groaned at the word, being said over and over again. "Well? What does that mean?"  
Kyoto's eyes widened. "This. Is really weird."  
"Oh, I know," I sighed. "I might be a Hermes child."


	5. WHAT WAS I GONNA NAME THIS? I FORGOT

"Oh, I know," I sighed. "I might be a Hermes child."  
Kyoto and Illy nodded. "Yep.." Silence followed our awkward conversation.  
"Well, I bet you're really sleepy," Illy broke the silence. I blinked. I was hungry.  
"Um, yeah," I half-mumbled. Kyoto grinned. "C'mon." She started dragging me again.  
"How about you sleep in our cabin?" Illy suggested. "I couldn't!" I stuttered. "That's would be so rude of me."  
Illy and Kyoto both laughed like they heard a joke. "What?" I demanded.  
"I mean, really? Who cares?" Kyoto snorted. I frowned. "Uh, okay then."

"Yayyyyyy!!" We walked to the Hades cabin in silence. In the cabin, there were four beds.  
"Why are there four beds?" I asked. "Me... Kyoto... Nico... and a guest bed..." Illy said.  
"Who's Nico?" I asked, just as a boy with jet-black hair walked in. "Someone say my name?" he asked. He fiddled with his shirt collar and looked at me.  
"Kyo, Illy, who's this?" he half-glared at me. "I'm Meha Saffire," I stammered. He nodded. So typical of a Hades child.  
"Whatever." He sounded like he was bored.

I walked to the guest bed and curled up in it. Kyoto and Illy sat on their beds, right next to each other and started to chat quietly.  
After thinking about being a "half-blood" for what seemed like hours, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

((A/N: Thanks for reading. I also give credit to Jenn(THE-CAPS-LOCK-FREAK), because she "owns" Illy Nimativ. Did you know Nimativ is Vitamin backwards?)

I woke up yawning in the morning. "Kyoto... Illy?" I murmured sleepily. I sat up, finding all three other beds empty.  
A bit worried, I slipped my feet into my sneakers and looked around alarmed.  
I relaxed when I saw Illy step out of a little room. She was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and a dark shirt that said "SCREW YOU. HAVE A NICE DAY."  
"Good morning," she said. I nodded. "Mornin'," I said as Kyoto walked into the room, yawning. She had dark, short purple hair today.  
"Did you get your hair dyed?" I asked. Kyoto frowned. "This is my natural color." I stared into her piercing black eyes.  
Feeling embarrassed, I looked down at her black "HADES" shirt. She had a collar with a skull and many beads on it.  
Kyoto was wearing lacy fingerless gloves, yet again.

"I think we should look for your father," Kyoto said, popping my thoughts on what she was wearing.  
"Yeah, we should," Illy said. "Wait, as a mission... or just uh..." Kyoto frowned. "What do you think, idiot? A mission, of course!"  
Illy stuck out her tongue. "I'm intelligent."  
"Psh," Kyoto muttered. "Well, what do you think, Meha?" I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I mean, you do need to know your godly parent, right?"  
"I think..." Illy mumbled. "I'm not sure if's it 'required'."

"Should we go ask Chiron about the mission right now?" Kyoto asked. "I, uh, believe so?" I shrugged.  
"Let's go then!" Kyoto jumped, and sprinted out the cabin.  
Illy and I followed, trying to beat her in running to the Big House.  
We got there, and Chiron was talking to a rainbow. "What's he doing?" I asked Illy. She put a finger to her lips. "Shh, he's Iris-Messaging."  
"Iris-Messaging?" I cocked my head. "The Rainbow Goddess," Illy murmured. "If you have mist, and throw in drachmas, the gods' currency, you can send a message."

I nodded, still trying to comprehend what she had said. Chiron finished the Iris-Message and turned around at us. "Ah, Kyoto, Illy, Meha."  
"Hey Chiron," Illy said. "I think we need a mission.  
"Um, yeah." That was some stupid response. Bleh. "I still don't know who my father is," I explained. "We were wondering if we could have a mission to find out, you know, who he is."  
Chiron nodded. "That's acceptable," he said. "When are you going to leave?"  
Kyoto, Illy and I exchanged glances. "Um, what about today?" Illy suggested.  
I shrugged.  
Kyoto shrugged.  
"Sure," we said.  
"It's decided then," Chiron smiled. Go see the Oracle."  
I looked at Kyoto. "The Oracle?"  
"The Oracle," Kyoto explained, "Is the Spirit-- you know what? Screw this world! I forgot."  
"The Oracle tells you what happens on our missions," Illy said simply.  
Well, that certainly summed it up.

**Me~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ha**

"You wanna do the honors?" Illy asked. I gave her a puzzled look. We were at "Rachel," the Oracle.  
"Whhhaattttt?"  
"Just say, 'O Oracle, what will happen on our mission' or whatever," Kyoto mumbled.  
"Ah," I nodded. "Um, O Oracle... what will, uh, happen on our mission?"  
"You gotta say it with passio-" Kyoto whispered.  
Rachel's eyes suddenly turned a mysterious pale green. Her voice sounded like three people were speaking.  
"Oh my gosh-" I cried.  
"Gods," Illy corrected quietly.  
"Oh my gods, what's happening?!" I yelled and Kyoto stuffed a random tissue in my mouth.  
Gross.  
Rachel then started talking. "To Greece you shall fly-" she started.  
"WE HAVE TO GO TO GREECE?!" Kyoto screeched.  
"-but on water, not on sky.  
It's not that hard, but don't be kind."  
"what the heck," I mumbled.  
"Another half-blood you shall find."  
((A/N: Jenn [THE-CAPS-LOCK-FREAK]- That's... y'know. The girl... L.B.? *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* OMIGOLLYGOSHNESS NUDGE)  
Kyoto and Illy both groaned at the same time. "Snap," Illy mumbled.  
"Discover the young girl's dads-"  
"That's me," I mumbled. Wait. Did she say... dads?  
"The results, for you, might be bad."  
"CRAP!" I screamed as Rachel recovered to her normal self.

* * *

Whhee! Thanks for reading!

This is so long. I think. Well, anyways, thanks again!

And did you know that Meha backwards is Ahem? Next time your friend says "Ahem", scream "MEHA!!!" and tell me about it, yo.

Anyways. *hugs everyone and hands cookies out*

Thanks to my friend Jenn and Esther! Bye.


	6. Sasha

((A/N: I made a new Fanfiction! It's a Hunger Games fanfic called Falling Leaf. And Meha's in it!!))

"CRAP!" I screamed as Rachel recovered to her normal self.  
"Oh my gods, what did I say?" Rachel exclaimed.  
We repeated her words as I repeated them mentally.  
"To Greece you shall fly,  
but on water, not on sky.  
It's not that hare, but don't be kind.  
Another half-blood you shall find.  
Discover the young girl's dads,  
The restults, for you, may be bad."

Dads, dads, dads. Did she really say a plural? Oh my gods, she couldn't have. "Meha?" Rachel asked. Since when did she know my name? Stalker.  
"Huh?" I blinked. "Sorry. I was spacing out."  
"No duh you were," Illy mumbled.  
"I guess we'll go now," Kyoto said and started dragging both Illy and me back to the Big House.  
"Bye, thanks!" I called, attempting to be polite. Did I mention I waved? Oh well.  
When we got back to the Big House, Kyoto repeated every word Rachel said in her eerie voice of doom to Chiron.  
"I see," Chiron mumbled, fiddling with his jacket. "Ja," Kyoto and Illy said at the same time. I stared at them in shock. Kyoto and Illy were half-sisters and were tight friends... but that is so awkwardly creepy.  
"That's right!" Chiron said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts.  
"What's right?" I asked, confused.  
"Weapon."  
"Yes, weapon. Wait, what?"  
"You need a weapon on your mission," Chiron explained.  
"Right," I muttered. "I'll use something."  
"Excellent choice!" Kyoto said. "I mean, yeah, sure. Go with the weapon you're tight with, mahomie!"  
Illy slapped Kyoto.  
"Hey," Kyoto said, giggling awkwardly. "Mahomie." Illy and Kyoto started guffawing. Chiron and I stared at each other in awkward silence.

((A/N: You make me chuckle.))

"Go get your stuff," Chiron finally said, when the Hades girls were laughing softly. "And meet somewhere in forty minutes."  
Forty dang minutes! Gods, what to do then? Oh, I know. PACK.  
I skipped- no, I walked back to the Hades cabin and grabbed a random duffel bag. I think it's Illy's. anyways, I stuffed about, I dunno, ten outfits and started to bag toiletries when someone knocked the door.  
"Um, come in," I said.  
The door opened slowly. A girl with beautiful blonde hair walked in.  
"Uh, can I help you?" I asked.  
The blond smiled. "I'm Sasha Emerald, daughter of Aphrodite." Sasha tossed her hair back expertly, like those models and continued. "Chiron sent me. He said you're going to Greece." Sasha flashed a millions-dollar smile and paused, waiting for me to answer.  
"Well, uh, that's correct," I said, barely audible.  
Sasha giggled. "Well, I bet you'll need someone to guide you, Meha."  
Great. Another stalker!  
I nodded.  
Sasha looked at me. "Something wrong?"  
I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing."  
Sasha shrugged and babbled on. "Well, I'm an expert on geography. I can teach you how to get to Greece or you can take me along with you on your miss-"  
Just then, Illy burst through the door. "No way on Earth are you gonna come with us," she growled, her face hard and fierce.  
"Why not?" Sasha asked innocently.  
Illy scoffed. "I won't allow a preppy girl with tons of clothes and makeup on our mission!"  
Sasha frowned slightly. Probably doesn't want to get wrinkles. I almost snorted out loud.  
Then, I went off talking my freakin' mouth off.  
"Okay, Illy, this is my freakin' mission. I need someone to help me get to Greece. If you try to object, I might as well take Kyoto and Sasha and sail off to Greece. How about that? Then you won't have to be with her and I'll find my father. Oh my gods, Illy! It's a freakin' win-win solution! I think that's what I'll do!"  
That seemed to shut her up.  
Illy stomped away, almost demolishing the door.  
"Um, am I coming?" Sasha asked hesitantly after Illy stormed away.  
I smiled. "Duh."

* * *

Wow, Meha says "freakin'" a lot. Like me!


End file.
